Not Just A Tennis ball
by Michiyo323
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno got together because of a tennis ball.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna! This is my first multi-chapter fic! Hope you enjoy it :)))

Disclaimer: I will never own POT...

* * *

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno missed another ball, yet again. She is learning tennis from Ryoma, the tennis prince of Seigaku and her long time crush. Even if she is the granddaughter of Seigaku's tennis coach, she's not that great with tennis so Ryoma teaches her every now and then. He saw that Sakuno is very tired.

"Let's call it a day. We'll continue next time."

"Ho-honto ni?"

"Hn."

"A-arigato Ryoma-kun!"

After packing up their things, they walked home in silence. It may be because Ryoma was the not the talkative type and Sakuno was just plain shy or it may be because they are always drinking Ponta while walking. Ryoma would always buy two cans for both of them before they start walking home.

During their walks after practice, there are times when they would make a "detour" before going home. Usually, Sakuno is the one who initiates those things whenever she saw something of interest. Before, Sakuno thought it was a bother to Ryoma. She stopped thinking it when he said that it's fine to do something else and he doesn't have anything else to do at home. Secretly, Sakuno is happy since she gets to spend a bit more time with her crush.

Their detour for today is a sports store. Sakuno is going to buy a new set of tennis balls since she always lost them whenever she hits the ball too hard. While looking at the items, the sales person talked to Sakuno.

"You gonna buy tennis balls? Lucky you! We have a promo today," said the sales person. "Buy one set and you get one tennis ball for free!"

"Hai!"

"Oh, you're shopping with your boyfriend? It's good that you two play tennis together."

Sakuno blushed at the sales person's comment. He was looking at Ryoma who is looking at tennis shoes not far from the counter.

"Ano, he's not my bo-"

"Hai-hai. Well, here's your purchase. Good luck with tennis and thank you for shopping with us. Enjoy your date!"

When they left the store, Sakuno was smiling and blushing like crazy. She was thinking about what the sales person just said to her. Ryoma saw her and turned away while tugging on his cap. They continued walking in silence. After several minutes, they arrived at Sakuno's house.

"A-arigato Ryoma-kun."

"Hn. Ja ne. See you at school."

Sakuno walked towards her door. Before she got inside, she saw that Ryoma was still there. He started walking when Sakuno closed the door. When he was a bit far from her house, he smirked while thinking about a conversation he overheard at the sports store.

* * *

So? How was it? Please review :D I'll try to update as soon as possible :))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is now up! Sorry for the delay. I'm having problems with our internet connection lately. Hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

After eating dinner and taking a bath, Sakuno is holding one tennis ball she bought earlier.

Sakuno got a pen and wrote something on the tennis ball while thinking of a certain tennis prince. Then she slept early since it's a school day tomorrow.

The next day went ahead as usual, with club activities after class hours. Being the faithful cheerleaders they are, Sakuno and Tomoka watched the tennis club members during practice.

"Watching them play is really tiresome, right Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked her best friend.

"Hai, they lookd really tired. But they seem to enjoy it. Seeing them happy makes me want to play tennis too..." Sakuno replied.

"I just remembered, Ryoma-sama teaches you tennis sometimes. Are there any improvements?"

"Hai. Now my form is better than before."

"Not that improvement Sakuno-chan."

"E-eh?! What improvements?"

"Don't you like Ryoma-sama?"

"Ano, he just teaches me tennis. That's all. He wouldn't notice me either, I really suck at tennis."

The two became silent after, Tomoka doesn't know what to reply to her best friend. Sakuno just looked at her bag and saw the tennis ball with her writings on it.

_Silly me, I shouldn't have brought it to school. I didn't even notice I placed it in my bag._

Tennis practice is now over and the members are packing up the equipment. Tomoka left Sakuno while she waits for her grandmother to finish talking with the regulars. After the talk, the regulars walked past her. As usual, Momo and Kaido are quarreling again.

"Hoy hoy! Let's stop by the burger joint to eat! I'm starving."

"Fssh, shut up Momoshiro! You're too loud like a pig."

"Baka Mamushi! A tennis player should eat a lot to maintain energy."

"Nani? You want a piece of me, huh?"

"Let's settle this once and for all Mamushi!"

And the quarrel continued until they bumped into Sakuno, causing her bag to fall down. Oishi, being the worrywart he is, went to her aid.

"Momo! Kaido! Look what you've done! Are you alright Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Hai. Only my bag fell."

"Here it is. Say sorry to her for causing trouble."

"Gomen," Momo and Kaido chorused.

Unknown to them, the tennis ball inside the bag rolled out. Only Ryoma noticed this and picked up the ball. Seeing the writings on the ball, he hid it immediately in his bag.

* * *

Please review, I really want to improve my writing skills. You can also read my one-shot titled "Between you and me"

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update (yet again .). I'm having a writers block. And also my mind is set on creating a new RyoSaku fic. Please look forward to it.

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

All the regulars are walking towards their usual stop after practice.

"Nyah, I'm really hungry that I can eat a lot of burgers! Lucky me since I have my kouhai to treat me," Eiji said.

"It's unfair Eiji-sempai! Isn't it a sempai's duty to treat their kouhai, ne Echizen?" Momo replied.

"…"

"E-echizen!? O-oi! Where's Echizen?"

"The probability that Echizen went away to buy Ponta is 96%," Inui stated.

"Hay, that Echizen always does what he wants," Momo pouted.

"Anyway, he should be fine without us. He can take care of himself so don't worry about him," Taka said.

"Hai sempai…"

* * *

"Oba-chan is surely taking her time…" Sakuno sighed.

Suddenly, a can of Ponta appeared in front of her face. Sakuno was surprised to see that Ryoma was the one holding the can of Ponta.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"…"

"Ano, what do you want?"

"Take it."

"A-arigato Ryoma-kun…"

Sakuno thought that Ryoma would walk away after that. But he was still standing still in front of her.

"Nani Ryoma-kun?"

"Tomorrow, meet me after school. Ok?"

Then he walked away towards the school gates. Sakuno was blushing while looking at his retreating figure. Then, a sudden realization struck her.

_Wa-was it a d-date?!_

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
